Kiss and Kiss
by Chia Moon
Summary: Besos que enamoran, besos que son torpes. Pero besos al fin y al cabo. Multiparejas.
1. Accidental

Un nuevo reto comienzo, que no durará más que 7 días. No teman nwn.

* * *

 **Reto de:** Imaginative Challenges en Facebook.

 **Título Reto:** ICBESOS.

 **Título propio:** Kiss and Kiss.

 **Tipo:** Drables, os o hasta viñetas.

 **Parejas:** Hetero. De las cuales entre otras serán: Gale, Gruvia, Nalu, Elfever, entre otras.

 **Actualización:** seguida, son 7 días.

* * *

1.- **Accidental**.

 _Gale_

 _(_ _Gajeel x Levy)_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Gajeel revisó nuevamente el sonido, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose. El sonido llenó sus oídos y le garantizó que el acorde era el correcto. Sonriendo con satisfacción, tocó algunas notas, canturreando para sí algún tipo de canción o rima que, seguramente, para los demás no sería nada.

Quizás fue en ese momento cuando algo le llamó la atención. Abrió los ojos y buscó la interferencia en su búsqueda de algo que cantar para el próximo festival de Fairy Tail.

Casi suspiró con cansancio cuando vio la causa de su interrupción musical.

Levy había vuelto a ir de paseo a la biblioteca y como tal, tomó demasiados libros que cargaba sin apenas poder ver por donde caminaba, pues estos superaban tres lomos su cabeza. Se acercó casi de puntillas y apretó el libro superior para impedirle continuar.

La chica chistó molesta y ladeó la cabeza para poder ver el causante que impedía su camino, probablemente hasta su casa con deseos de meter esa graciosa nariz que tenía entre sus páginas. Gajeel podía sentirse a veces, algo celoso de algunas cosas, pero nunca pensó que sentiría ciertos celos por objetos como esos.

No obstante, le preocupaba más que la muchacha terminara en una cama de hospital que otra cosa, por culpa de su curiosidad nunca saciada a través de libros.

—Ah, Gajeel— saludó como si nada—. ¿Qué haces?

El moreno enarcó una ceja.

—¿No llevas demasiado peso para una enana como tú?

Levy frunció los labios en un mohín de protesta, empujando los libros contra su estómago como respuesta.

—Si tanto quieres llevarlos, a ver empezado por ahí. Muchas gracias— bufó con las mejillas enrojecidas y dejándole con el peso de los libros en las manos.

Antes de que pudiera protestar nada, ella se dirigió hasta el lugar donde descansaba su guitarra y caminó en dirección hacia su apartamento.

El hombre solo pudo suspirar y seguirla. Sin darse cuenta, se habían convertido en una extraña pareja de conversaciones confusas para los demás, pero que para ellos probablemente eran la cuna de su relación. Si ellos se entendían, ¿qué importaban los demás?

Nada más entrar, como costumbre, ella se descalzó y Gajeel tuvo una muy buena vista de sus muslos mientras lo hacía. Carraspeó, entrando y buscando un lugar donde poder dejar toda aquella pila de libros, mientras ella dejaba la guitarra justo sobre su cama.

—Ah, déjalos ahí— pidió señalando un hueco en el escritorio.

Los dejó con un gruñido de alivio para su brazo y se volvió. Levy caminaba hacia él justo en ese momento. Sí. Justo en el momento en que su pie pisó donde no debía, en que su cuerpo se fue hacia delante y terminó de bruces sobre ella.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, tan solo para escuchar el sonido de sus latidos. Parpadeó, confuso, cuando sintió algo blando contra su carne y encontrarse con los azulados ojos abiertos de par en par.

Se apartó, escuchándose el extraño sonido de una ventosa y un instante después, una enorme pila de libros cayó sobre ellos.

Aun con la confusión, protestó, empujando libros a diestro y siniestro, gruñendo alguna que otra palabrota y saliendo de la habitación. No le importó dejarse la guitarra atrás. Él volvería a por ella, desde luego que sí. Pero no sería a por lo único que regresara. Al menos, esperaba que la próxima vez que se dedicara a darle un beso a su novio, no fuera por un tropezón.

Estaba seguro que los besos no accidentales, tenían que saber incluso mejor.

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	2. Mejilla

Sí, soy una de esas locas que le gusta esta pareja...

* * *

2.- **Mejilla**.

 _WenRo_

(Wendy y Romeo)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Suspiró.

Mirase por donde mirase solo veía parejitas. Entre "ji, ji", "ja, ja" y estúpidos besitos aunque ellos fingieran repulsión para mantener su hombría intacta, empezaba hartarse. Parecían haber olvidado ese día que seguían siendo un gremio y que por más que fuera el día del amor, ella seguía ahí.

Tenía misiones que cumplir pero no podía ir sola. Y, ¿a quién pedirle ayuda si todos parecían haber sido flechados por algún tipo de magia que los atontara hasta el punto de ver solo a sus parejas? Hasta Gray parecía haberse ablandado y soportaba que Juvia, sentada en sus piernas, le diera de comer pequeños pedazos de helado.

Hasta creyó ver un beso con lengua…

Hundió el rostro entre sus brazos, avergonzada.

Aquello era insufrible. Especialmente, porque hasta Charle se había marchado con Happy a alguna parte en especial nada importante para ella. Solo esperaba que al menos su compañera fuera capaz de pasárselo bien.

Suspiró y parpadeó varias veces, mirando justo sobre sus muslos. Alguien había puesto una especie de papel doblado en forma de ave. Lo cogió entre sus dedos, mirando a su alrededor, hasta que dio con él.

Romeo estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado, con una jarra de zumo entre sus manos, rascándose la mejilla, como si no hubiera hecho nada. Pero aquella forma de despunte en el papel le recordaban que ella había sido quien le enseñara a hacerlo cuando él se interesara una tarde que la viera haciéndolas para un trabajo. Desde entonces, el chico había tenido un sinfín de problemas y que esa estuviera terminada medianamente bien, era algo muy importante.

Sonrió, levantándose y caminó hacia él.

Romeo levantó la vista hacia ella solo para apartarla y la sonrisa del rostro de Wendy aumentó. Se inclinó hacia él y posó con ternura sus labios sobre su mejilla. Cuando se apartó, los labios le sabían a sal, pero pese a todo, sonrió de nuevo y salió del gremio con la sonrisa más resplandeciente en ese día.

Quizás, si no hubiera sido una Dragon Slayer, no se habría dado cuenta de cómo en el interior del gremio todos empezaron a gritar animadamente el nombre de Romeo y lo felicitaban, mientras este, enfadado, gritaba y echaba humo hasta por la boca.

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	3. Robado

**El turno de una de mis preferidas, ains.**

* * *

3.- **Beso robado**.

Gruvia

(Gray x Juvia)

* * *

.

.

Gray miró por encima de su hombro, sintiendo el sudor frio característico de cuando intentaba esquivar a la mujer. No era que Juvia le molestara ni nada así. Se había llegadoa a acostumbrar a ella y creía que ya era hora de poner en orden muchas cosas, especialmente, sus sentimientos.

Pero la mujer parecía estar cada vez más pegajosa de algún modo. Y lo peor de todo, es que aquello estaba lejos de molestarle.

Sin embargo, no podía doblegarse tan fácilmente.

—¡Gray-sama! — exclamó echándole los brazos al cuello.

Gray se llevó las manos hacia ese mismo lugar, tocando los brazos femeninos. Últimamente toda juvia le parecía realmente suave. Era como si estuviera envuelta por seda de algún tipo que la hiciera especial.

Y eso le preocupaba. Porque quería saber más de esa suavidad.

—¡Gray-sama! — repitió la joven en busca de su atención.

Él bufó.

—Sí, sí— y se volvió.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió algo que menos esperaba. Ella se inclinó tan rápidamente que no pudo apartarse o fingir que no entendía sus intenciones. Simplemente, sucedió. Ella, presionando con sus labios los suyos propios. Ella, con los brazos rodeándole los hombros. Ella, con las mejillas cubiertas de rojez.

Y sí, fue ella quien rompió el contacto, alejándose de allí echando corazones y grititos felices para esconderse entre el grupo de chicas. Hubiera reclamado si no fuera porque Erza estaba allí, acariciándole la cabeza y porque sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

Era algo que no le sucedía muy a menudo. Así como tampoco muy a menudo le robaban a uno un beso.

 **Continua mañana con Elfever.**


	4. Primero

**Como prometí, Elfever.**

* * *

4.- **Primero.**

 _Elfever._

(Elfman x Ever)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El hombre parpadeó mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo femenino contra él. Era una condenada e incómoda situación. Habían terminado atrapados de una forma bastante vergonzosa en un pequeño callejón. La culpa en realidad había sido de él, por perseguirla y meterse en esa zona estrecha cuando su cuerpo era de los que necesitaba una puerta de toros para entrar.

Ever se había enfadado mucho, pero hacia un rato que no se movía. Estaba encajada contra su cadera, clavándole las costillas y presionando sus senos contra su torso. Habían terminado en una forma demasiado complicada cuando en su enfado, la mujer se había revuelto como una serpiente hasta quedar en esa posición.

Y era muy incómodo.

Especialmente, desde que hacía días sentía algo extraño siempre que la tenía cerca de él. Quizás, como aseguraba su hermana, era más consciente de que Ever era una mujer más que una compañera de gremio cualquiera. Y tenerla de ese modo, tan pegada, no era justo para la revolución de sus sentimientos.

Sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo y ella volvió a sisearle. Le había prohibido que la mirase. No comprendía del todo porqué, puesto que estaba sintiendo zonas de su cuerpo contra el de él que sí debería de preocuparle que estuvieran ahí, sin embargo, se preocupaba más porque no la mirase.

Quizás es que era demasiado feo.

Extrañamente, aquello lo dejó más hecho polvo que si acabara de recibir una paliza en toda regla, como un hombre que era. Lo que Ever pensara de él empezaba a serle realmente importante.

Y hablando de eso, ¿qué pensaba ella de él? Porque siempre tenía una oportunidad para gritarle y quejarse, además de a veces, insultarle mientras desviaba la cara o gritar a cualquier otro que insinuara algo entre ellos. Sin embargo, la complejidad entre ambos había aumentado.

Se entendían más fácilmente, eran un buen equipo y hasta sin darse cuenta, terminaban estando un al lado del otro cuando había barullo.

Frunciendo el ceño, se giró de nuevo hacia ella, parpadeando al pillarla observándola. Ever se subió las gafas, nerviosa y entre balbuceos escandalosos volvió a pedirle que se volviera. Pero no lo hizo. Continuó mirándola fijamente, fijándose en su perfil. En aquellos ojos para otros amenazadores, para él hermosos. Esa boca seductora y apetecible… hasta tal punto que se descubrió a sí mismo inclinándose contra ella.

Por un instante, la alarma de su instinto se revolucionó, como un despertador, gritándole que estaba a punto de recibir el puñetazo de su vida, pero no se detuvo. Continuó hasta que con suma torpeza, su boca presionó contra la femenina. Para su sorpresa, era más suave y blanda de lo que esperaba y en ningún momento le llegó algún golpe indebido o furioso.

La maga del gremio más famoso se quedó ahí, estática, disfrutando de aquel primer roce hasta que él se separó. Había cerrado sus ojos, como si deseara saborear ese momento hasta el final. Y él se hubiera inclinado si las paredes no hubieran cedido y con ellas, la mitad de un barrio entero.

Al fin y al cabo… ellos eran Fairy Tail.

 **El próximo será AlzaBis (Realmente no sé cómo se nombra a esta pareja)  
**


	5. Comisura

**Nota:** Está basado en antes que fueran pareja oficial y también, cuando se casaron. Perdón por el tremendo OOC unù.

 **Nota 2:** Es mi primer de esta pareja. Perdón la caca uxu.

* * *

5.- **Comisura**.

Alzabis.

Alzak x Bisca.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Volvió a lamerse los labios, preocupado.

Quizás fuera la quinta vez que lo hacía. Podría ser. No estaba seguro. No le importaba realmente.

Y es que no podía apartar su vista de la increíble visión que tenía frente a él.

Era normal que las chicas de ese gremio siempre fueran mostrando más carne de la que quizás deberían, pero para muchos era un placer verlas. Y nadie sería capaz de decirles cómo deberían de ir vestidas. La que más o la que menos podía cortarte en mil pedacitos y luego pedirte que buscaras tu pene entre los, todavía más chicos, pedazos tuyos.

No. Además, él no se lo diría.

Ella era libre de vestirse como le diera la gana.

Aunque tuviera el culo en pompa y fuera un espectáculo increíble para él que le provocaba escalofríos desde la espalda hasta las nalgas, resbalando hacia la parte principal de sus caderas. No. No importaba ese detalle.

Eso era algo natural como hombre. Como por las mañanas cuando despertaba.

Por otro lado, en realidad no es que él estuviera fijándose en las perfectas formas de sus nalgas bajo esa falda, que por cierto, se pegaban tanto a su carne que podía jurar que la chica llevaba una de esas prendas estrechas que llamaban algo como tanga.

No.

Él sentía otro tipo de pasión hacia ella. Y es que por más que mostrara carne, por más que amara su personalidad, lo que realmente le hacía querer saltar sobre ella, aunque se muriera de vergüenza, era le modo en que sostenía su arma. Contra sus senos, buscando la forma exacta de encajar el cañón. Y es que Bisca estaba emperrada, al parecer, en meter el cañón de la forma que no era. Cosa que le sorprendió. Puesto que ella siempre solía hacerlo bastante hábilmente. Incluso más que él.

Preguntándose si realmente debía de intervenir, alguien pareció decidir por él, (casualmente, una Mira que caminaba por ahí cerca y que _, sin querer_ , le dio con el trasero para empujarlo), y casi chocó con la mujer de cabellos verdosos. Se detuvo casi cuando la culata le daba en el estómago.

—Ah— murmuró más por alivio que para llamar la atención de la joven.

Pero esta levantó la cabeza y le vio.

—E… estás… montando mal el cañon— explicó alargando la mano para indicarle el lugar.

Bisca bajó la cabeza para fijarse y suspiró, enrojeciendo.

—Cierto— reconoció dándole la vuelta al objeto y, para su agrado, encajó.

Ambos se sonrieron, pero un instante después, empezaron a sentirse algo incómodos, como siempre pasaba. Era una incomodidad nerviosa, más que nada. Porque él podía hablar de algo más que armas o recomendarle equis cosas.

Pero cuando la tenía delante la lengua se le hacía un pato y el corazón le latía como un gatillo no engrasado. O algo así era.

Se rascó la nuca, no sabiendo bien qué decir, cuando entonces eso pasó. Algo que los puso a los dos como un caramelo de cereza y que quizás, dio el empuje a su futuro. Bisca se movió, poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas y, aunque su boca iba directa hacia su mejilla, él se movió, sin querer, levemente.

Y su beso terminó en su comisura.

El calor se le subió a la cara y mientras ella se alejaba con una promesa en su sonrisa, él se quedó ahí, embobado y todavía más enamorado.

Tiempo después, para sorpresa de, casi*, todos, ambos concebían nupcias.

 **¡En el próximo, tenemos MiraLax!**


	6. cuello

**Pareja peligrosa llega.**

* * *

6.- **Cuello.**

MiraLax

(Mirajane x Laxus)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

No cesaba de mirarla, aburrido. De un lado para otro en el pequeño apartamento que compartían. Ella siempre se levantaba temprano para recoger la casa, hacer la comida y muchas más cosas que, aunque agradecía, para él era quitar tiempo a la idea de poder hacer otras cosas mucho más divertidas.

Pero el tiempo le había enseñado que llevarle la contraria a una mujer que podía llegar a poseer doble personalidad y más, armada con un palo de escoba mientras mecía sus caderas de aquella forma tan peligrosa al ritmo de la música que salía del viejo tocadiscos que Laxus se había empeñado en llevarse a su nuevo apartamento. Y aunque ella alegara no gustarle, siempre lo usaba para despertarle a él y al resto de vecinos si era posible.

Para más remate, llevaba un precioso vestido que se le encajaba en cada parte de su cuerpo. Suspiró roncamente, llevando su mano al lugar que empezaba a molestarle de su anatomía. Si eso seguía así, tendría que lanzarse sobre ella.

—Oi, mujer— llamó. Ella levantó la vista del suelo hacia él.

Dio pequeños golpes en el sofá, invitándola a acercarse. Ella arqueó una ceja, como si no comprendiera. Hasta se quedó mirando su entrepierna con diversión.

—Tsk. Demonios, ven.

Y desobedeciendo su orden anterior se levantó, tirando de ella hasta dejarla sentada entre sus piernas, de espalda a él. La rodeó con los brazos para impedir su escape.

—¿Laxus? — Más que una pregunta era claramente una advertencia.

Pero él no la soltó. Porque dentro de lo que cabía, sabía que aquello era simplemente el típico juego del gato y el ratón que ella adoraba jugar. Se inclinó, besando su cuello, absorbiendo su aroma y acariciando con la nariz su piel.

Él podía ser todo el gato gruñón que quisiera el mundo. Pero cuando la tenía a ella entre sus brazos, era como un corderito embelesado.

 **¿Quieren a alguien especial en el siguiente?**


	7. Manos

**Una nueva primera vez escrita c:**

* * *

7.- **Beso manos.**

Bixana.

(Bickslow x Lisanna)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—Ju.

Lisanna arqueó una ceja y levantó la vista de la revista que sujetaba entre las manos.

Nada.

De nuevo.

Volvió a bajar la mirada y su atención hacia la revista. Pasó la página y se encontró viendo otro de los tantos homenajes a su hermana mayor.

Otra risita llegó desde el hombre frente a ella.

Bickslow no se inmutó. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara y estaba medio echado hacia atrás en la silla.

Eran los únicos en el gremio debido a que ambos habían trabajado juntos en una misión y como día de descanso, les endiñaron el cuidado del gremio. Hasta el maestro se había tomado el día libre.

No era muy incómodo estar con él. Pero a veces no entendía qué narices pensaba.

Como en ese momento.

Desde que había llegado y preguntado por el resto, se había sentado frente a ella, mientras Lisanna disfrutaba de un poco de fresas y revisaba las revistas en las que estaba atrasada tras tantos días de trabajo y entrenamiento.

Pensó ofrecerle, pero él era el tipo de hombre, había aprendido, al que no podías ofrecer nada porque pensaba que estabas llamándolo débil de algún modo. Así pues, se las comió todas, que en realidad no eran más que cuatro.

Desde que dejó de comer, él empezó con su risita y a pasarse la lengua por los labios.

La tercera vez, Lisanna dejó la revista, se apoyó en los brazos y le miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó.

La sonrisa se ensanchó y Lisanna empezó a maldecir no ser capaz de verle los ojos. Quizás así pudiera comprender.

Sin embargo, el hombre extendió una mano con cautela, acercándola a la de ella y luego otra, para atrapar ambas manos.

Ante su atónita mirada, lamió una parte en la que quedaban restos de fresa, sobre los nudillos. Metiendo la lengua entre los pliegues de sus dedos para coger los trocitos rebeldes y, finalmente, depositó un beso casto sobre su palma.

Lisanna sintió como el rostro le ardía repentinamente, al igual que las entrañas. Por algún motivo, aquello le hizo notar más a Bickslow y, aunque estaba por suspirar ansiosa, las palabras del chico evitaron que la fantasía continuara más.

—Eres un mapache todo rosa.

Y señaló un espejo junto a la entrada. Lisanna no comprendió hasta que llegó al espejo. Tenía motitas rosas ahí donde se había tocado con el lugar manchado. Ahora comprendía todo.

Él se había estado descojonando completamente de ella durante todo ese rato, en lugar de decirle nada. Irritada, enrojeciendo, apretó los puños y le sacó la lengua, mandándolo al diablo para correr al cuarto de baño.

Aún así, con enfado y todo, se miró la mano. El lugar donde su lengua y sus labios la habían tocado, ardía , como un reguero de marca de fuego por su piel.

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo con Jerza!**


	8. Frente

**Algo que casi se me pasa por alto. Algo triste x:**

* * *

8.- **Frente.  
** Jerza. **  
**

 _(Jeral x Erza)._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **El** agua acariciaba sus pies con un movimiento calmante. Estaba fría pero le servía recordar y no dejarse llevar por ello.

Miró hacia el cielo, sonriente, cubriéndose la frente con una mano como parasol. Hacía un día espléndido. Aquel día no.

Pero no era lo que importaba.

Se giró hacia las rocas que eran su destino. Aquella forma desigual que ocultaba una gruta tras unas ramas. Las apartó con facilidad y entró.

Nadie podría decir nada. Nadie lo sabía. Era un pequeño secreto suyo. Cuando pasó, ella misma lo traslado hasta ese lugar, pues no existía realmente ningún otro en pie que pudiera enlazarlos.

Pasó la mano por encima de la piedra y remarcó las letras con su nombre mientras la sonrisa se borraba lentamente de su rostro.

Él había pedido que fuera fuerte.

Ella no podía serlo siempre.

Por más que fuera apodada Titana, continuaba siendo una mujer. Y una mujer con sentimientos fuertes.

Por más que sonriera, las lágrimas caían.

Cerró los ojos, con la cadera apoyada contra el quicio de la lápida. La mano justo sobre su nombre y evocó aquellos días. Donde sufrimientos o risas se mezclaban. Donde miradas y ternura disfrazada acudían a ellos. Donde las palabras y las confidencias escondían mucho más.

Y entonces lo sintió. Una ráfaga ligera y rápida. El gesto que en antaño nunca se dio contra sus labios. El beso helado de un fantasma en su frente.

Y sonrió más abiertamente mirando hacia la lápida.

—Gracias— dijo con todo el sentimiento en esas palabras.

Y se levantó, saliendo con una sonrisa y una última mirada hacia atrás.

Las letras de la tumba brillaron.

El nombre; Jeral.

* * *

 **Siento la tristeza uxu. ¡El próximo, Nalu!  
**


	9. Fugaz

**Apreciado- a Neal, me gustaría mucho poder responder tu rw, pero sale como anónimo y no puedo. En mi perfil encontraras donde encontrarme si no fuera de tú interes una cuenta nwn. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **¡Y a ti que lees, también! ¡Gracias!**

* * *

9.- **Fugaz**.

Nalu

 _(Natsu x Lucy_ )

* * *

 **—¡N** o es así!

Las palabras rebotaron por toda la casa en medio de la noche. Jadeante, miró a su alrededor. Happy dormía feliz sobre el sillón junto a la mesa de té. La mitad de la ropa de Natsu estaba tirada de cualquier forma sobre la silla frente al escritorio. Y tan solo las sombras y el silencio nocturno era lo que la rodeaba, quitando las respiraciones de sus dos ocupantes extras de cuarto.

Que Natsu y Happy pasaran la noche en su dormitorio no era nada nuevo. Aunque esa última semana sí existía algo distinto; Natsu dormía en su cama.

La primera vez se metió desnudo completo; salió volando de una patada de la cama.

La segunda vez se metió totalmente entero; le obligó a ducharse antes y traer ropa limpia que ella se encargaría de asear en el futuro.

La tercera vez; la camiseta ya no estuvo de por medio.

Y aunque aquello no fue del todo malo, — sentir su piel rozarse contra la suya era agradable—, le inquietaba el hecho de que Natsu cada vez estaba ocupando más y más confianzas.

Esa noche había soñado con algo que llevaba días preocupándole.

Las chicas del gremio no eran tontas y captaban muchas cosas, especialmente, si un día te presentabas en el gremio con todo el cuello lleno de pellizcos, gracias a que el hombre que dormía a tu lado se había pasado toda la noche, — según explicó después—, soñando que mamaba fuego de un tubo mágico de fuego*.

Su mente había difamado todo hasta el punto de verse rodeada de todas las chicas que la acusaban de haber explotado al chico de mil formas pervertidas que era mejor ni mencionar por su salud.

Se había despertado con ese grito y él ni siquiera se había inmutado.

Estaba dormido boca arriba, roncando como si no hubiera mañana. Los brazos estirados, especialmente uno hacia ella que solía utilizar como almohada. La ropa de la cama le cubría por la cintura. Y bueno, Natsu siempre enseñaba su torso de algún modo, pero eso no quitaba que fuera capaz de sonrojarse ante la idea de verse pasando un dedo por su piel, remarcando sus formas y músculos tan bien formados.

Se mordió el labio inferior, suspirando.

Lo que para Natsu era un juego, para ella estaba convirtiéndose en algo más y más grande.

Se acomodó tras frotarse un poco tras la nuca con ideas de refrescarse y tiró de las mantas mientras se cubría a ambos. Pegó su mejilla sobre el pecho del joven, que emitió un ronquido como respuesta. Sonriendo, dio un fugaz beso en su cuello, aunque, se lo pensó mejor y terminó convirtiéndose en una diminuta marca rojiza que mañana sería una buena señal.

Su marca de casa.

 **¡Nos vemos con un Gruvión en el próximo!**

 ***: No sé si exista en el mundo de FT, pero lo inventé ahi xD.  
**


	10. Amague

**Y aquí el gruvión nwn.**

Hasta el día dos no se actualizara nwn.

* * *

10.- **Amague**.

Gruvión

 _(Gray x Juvia x Lyon)_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

…

Gray tenía una mal día. Como siempre que sucedía cuando él estaba cerca. No era nada nuevo especialmente, pero a veces molestaba a los demás. Especialmente, en ese momento, a Mirajane. Porque la joven maga no sabía cuántos vasos tendría que descongelar ya tras quitárselos a él de las manos.

Y todo por ese condenado de cabellos blancos que, por culpa de una nueva alianza entre sus gremios, había decidido que era buena idea sentarse en un banquito, —estratégicamente colocado—, entre él y Juvia.

La chica de cabellos azules simplemente parpadeaba con increíble dulzura e inocencia mientras el otro le tiraba los tejos. Pese a que la chica dejaba en claro que le amaba a él, Lyon no se daba por vencido y continuaba alegando cosas en las que el miembro de Escala era mejor que Gray.

Cada vez más enfadado, no solo porque lo pusiera verde, si no porque su cercanía era cada vez más obvia a la muchacha, que empezaba a parecer incómoda, aunque secretamente feliz por encontrarse en un trio imaginado por ella sola, (porque Gray no admitiría estar celoso, aunque fuera así).

Finalmente, hubo algo que terminó por irritarlo.

Lyon había tomado de las manos a Juvia, alagando la suavidad de su piel y besándole los dedos parsimonioso. La chica se sonrojó y quizás fue eso lo que el de cabellos plata aprovechó.

Ante el asombro de Gray, empezó un buen amague de beso que, antes de que tuviera si quiera tiempo de ser consciente, interrumpió él mismo.

Con un rápido movimiento se había entrometido entre ellos y mientras su boca chocaba contra la de juvia el amague de Lyon terminaba en su nuca, agrandando los ojos y tosiendo por su encuentro con su pelo.

Mientras que Juvia brillaba de felicidad y él era repentinamente asfixiado por una cadena de hielo, Mira aplaudía, aunque secretamente les amenazaba acerca de que, si una simple gota de hielo se derretía, ellos serían quienes limpiaran.

Juvia terminó abrazándolos a ambos con tanta fuerza, que sus rostros tropezaron en un doloroso y cercano roce.

Gray prometió lavarse la boca por años.

Nunca en su vida volvería a dejar que Juvia le abrazara cuando Lyon estuviera cerca.

Era la última vez que besaba, por error, a un hombre.

 **¡El próximo será un... !**


	11. Labios

**Llegamos a la recta final uxu**.

 **Y termino con parejas raras que me gustan nwn.**

* * *

11.- **Labios**.

Loki x Aries.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ar** ies se llevó las manos justo a ese lugar. El mismo que él había tocado. Y sintió como su corazón latía en su pecho sin control. No es que fuera algo nuevo exactamente. Muchos otros dueños la habían tratado de muchos modos horribles. Pero que fuera él quien lo hiciera, tenía mucho sentimiento.

Siempre le había admirado y de ahí, todo se convirtió en algo más. Aunque él siempre miraba hacia otro lado. Hacia su portadora.

No obstante, esos días la cosa había sido diferente. La unión entre ellos había aumentado de un modo más fuerte. Hasta el punto en que los roces eran diferentes. Y las cosas tenían más significado. Ella comprendía el amor que él tenía por Lucy, porque ella la amaba de igual modo.

Esa chica no era como las demás pactantes.

Pero ese no era precisamente el momento idóneo para pensar en ella. Lucy estaba muy lejos de estar ahí. Y tampoco podía ser muy consciente de ella.

Loki estaba llevándose consigo toda la atención.

Ella había llevado un regalo para él. Quizás le había gustado demasiado o simplemente, es que era su modo de dar las gracias.

Solo sabía que el dedo pulgar del hombre estaba sobre su labio inferior, acariciando su labio con una ternura inigualable, mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Retiró el pulgar y fue su propia boca quien ocupó el lugar.

Aries empezó a sentir demasiado calor en su rostro, cerca de desmayarse.

Era un contacto agradable y dulce. Maravilloso. Un tesoro.

Él se separó con una sonrisa de esas que la hacían estremecerse y acto seguido, desapareció. Aries se resbaló hasta caer sobre sus rodillas, tocándose el lugar nuevamente.

Eso había sido un beso. De los de verdad. O eso creía. Miró hacia las estrellas y sonrió antes de desmayarse.

El restos de espíritus la miraron estupefactos y alguien maldijo a Loki, pero eso no le importó.

Ella estaba más allá de ser consciente de eso.

Era demasiado feliz.

 **¡Vamos a por el último!**


	12. Sorpresa

**Y finalizamos con otro de los trios que me gusta mucho nwn.**

 **Por favor, Haters, alejaos nwn.**

 **Aviso: O** OC.

* * *

12.- **Sorpresa**.

Linalu.

(Lisanna x Natsu x Lucy)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Na** tsu tragó.

Estaba metido en un buen lio.

Y no era de esos líos en los que podía liarse a tortas con quien fuera, gritar, escupir fuego y simplemente escabullirse si era necesario. No. Era de los de, _trágate las bolas y agacha la cabeza._

Especialmente, si es que tenías dos chicas con las manos en las caderas y mirándole como si fuera el hombre más culpable del mundo.

Bueno, un poco sí lo era...

Vale, mierda. No. Era totalmente _culpable_.

Pero, ¿quién entendía a las mujeres? Momentos antes se habían estado quejando acerca de que se sentían gordas mientras se pellizcaban la una a la otra y toqueteaban hasta los senos, ignorando que él estuviera ahí y que por ende, pudiera calentarse en otra zona bastante problemática.

Happy había traído un pastel que, al parecer, Lisanna le había pedido a su hermana que hiciera para esa noche en la que habían quedado para tener una noche para ellos tres, ver pelis y seguramente, algo de sexo.

El gato azul se había marchado, así que él único que pudo comerse la tarta mientras las chicas se aseaban y preparaban para la primera película, era él. Pero, Ey, ¿acaso no les había hecho un favor? Momentos antes se quejaban de grasa aquí, grasa allá y tetas gordas, — aunque a él no le importaba mucho ese tema—, o hasta de que las caderas no les entraban ya en algunos pantalones de años atrás.

Mas al parecer, su buena fe estaba demasiado mal pensada.

Las escuchó protestar mientras fruncía el ceño y se miraba las rodillas. Estaba empezando a rumiar cuál sería su castigo, porque cuando Lisanna y Lucy se unían, sus castigos eran el doble de peligrosos para él.

No obstante, algo llamó su atención.

—Natsu— nombró Lucy.

Levantó la mirada hacia ellas, arqueando las cejas cuando se las encontró cerca de su cara. Estaba a punto de retroceder cuando Lucy posicionó dos suaves dedos bajo su barbilla y, por sorpresa, le besó en la mejilla. Lisanna hizo lo propio en la otra mejilla.

Dio un respingo, cayendo hacia atrás.

Si algo había aprendido desde que estaba en ese extraño trio con esas dos mujeres, es que cuando ambas se aliaban y jugaban de ese modo, es que algo malo se acercaba para él.

Ambas se lamieron los labios con diversión y tras intercambiar una pícara sonrisa, le atacaron. Natsu, sorprendido, se vio sin escape.

Aunque luego, bueno, debía de reconocerlo.

Esos castigos eran más geniales de los que ellas creían.

Pero, ey, eso era un _gran secreto_.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por haber seguido hasta aquí conmigo nwn.**

 **Gracias por leerme nwn.**

 **Gracias por sus rw y apoyo.**

 **Espero poder leernos más pronto que tarde nwn.**

 **02 de noviembre del 2015.**

 **Chia S.R.**


End file.
